Start of a New Dawn
by ambrosesnerd
Summary: Loki terrorising Planet Earth and the shield call the avengers together but Tony Stark calls for help in the form of Agent Elizabeth (Beth) Dawn. See her and the avengers adventures as the fight Loki and she falls for a certain Captain. CaptainAmerica/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I have been a massive avengers fan for a while but have been scared to write an avengers story as I'm not the best writer and my spelling a bit meh :/ but enjoy and reviews would be amazing :)**

* * *

The crowd runs away from the Museum as Loki transform into his cloak and helmet, police cars get blown up as he walks towards the crowd  
'Kneel Before me' He bellows Staff in his hand  
The crowd ignore him as Loki after Loki appear in different parts of the crowd they raised their staffs to intimidate the crowd.  
'I said, Kneel' he shouted and the crowd quickly kneeled to him causing him to smirk.  
'Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.' He said as and elder German man refused to kneel.  
'Not to men like you.' The man said  
'There are no men like me.' Loki laughed  
'There are always men like you.' The man shouted  
'Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.' Loki aimed his staff at the elder and shooted a energy beam only to be block by a shield deflecting the beam back to Loki.  
The shield revealed Captain America 'You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.'  
Loki stands up 'The soldier. A man out of time.'  
'I'm not the one who's out of time.' Captain America shouted  
Loki looks up to see the quinjet with Natasha inside 'Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.'  
Loki quickly sends a blue beam towards the quinjet but Natasha maneuvers out the way. Captain throw his shield at Loki. Loki Flings Captain america to the ground. Captain then throws his shield, but Loki swats it way. Captain was knock over as Loki points the spear's tip on his helmet  
'Kneel.' Loki spat.  
'Not today!' Captain said.  
Suddenly Loki clutches his stomach and then get thrown to the ground, captain America looks confused until suddenly a woman appears from invisibility. She was wearing a tight black vest top, black compact trousers and black boots. Her brown wavy hair cascading down her back.  
'You think these two would come alone' the girl smirked at Loki.  
Who are you?' Loki snarled as Captain America got up slowly.  
'Agent Elizabeth Dawn' she smirked 'most people call me Beth but I won't give you that privilege'  
'Beth, your back' Natasha cheered  
'Miss you too Natasha' Beth smiled then turned her eyes to the man behind her 'Nice to finally meet you, Captain'  
'Call me Steve' he said as Loki aimed his spear at the two shooting another blue beam.  
Beth quickly created a force field around them 'Another talent of mine' Beth smirked as Captain went to attack again.  
'The guy's all over the place.' Natasha said in the ear piece  
Suddenly, AC/DC's speakers  
'Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?' Iron man said  
Loki, Captain and Beth looked in the sky 'About time he got here' Beth smiled.  
Tony blasts Loki right back to the ground and touches the floor. He pulls up every weapon he has and aims them at Loki. 'Make your move, Reindeer Games.' Iron man said.  
Loki surrenders and his armour varnishes away.  
'Good move.' Iron man said.  
'Mr. Stark.' Captain greeted.  
'Captain.' He replied 'Glad you got my call, Dawn'  
'I wouldn't let you down now, Tony' Beth smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter, I only own Beth!**

* * *

Natasha watches the thunderstorms do skies as Fury speaks over her headset. 'Said anything?'

'Not a word.' Natasha said

'Just get him here. We're low on time.' Fury said

Loki was cuffed to his seat as Tony and Steve watch from a far.

'I don't like it.' Steve whispered

'What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?' Tony said

'I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop.' Steve said rubbing his chin

'Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing?' Tony asked 'Pilates?'

'What?' Steve asked confused

'It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle.' Tony smiled

'Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in.' Steve stated '

Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you.' Tony said 'Like that Fury asked me to get Dawn on the team'

Steve looked over the brunette leaning on the other side of the quinjet deep in thought. 'She certainly different from most shield agents' Steve said watching her.

'I know she's gorgeous and she's smart' tony said 'and she saved your ass'

'I should go thank her' Steve said then slowly walked over to the brunette stand behind her Beth felt someone behind her and turned to see Steve

'Hey' she smiled

'Hello, I just wanted to thank you for helping me back there' Steve said scratching the back of his neck.

'It's no problem' Beth smiled 'We are a team'

Lighting nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently. Beth lost her footing and started to fall forward but before she hit the ground she was caught. She looked up to see Steve face inches from hers.

'Thank you' she mumbled blushing as he helped her back to her feet.

'No problem ma'am' he said letting go of her quickly.

'Calling me Ma'am makes me feel old' Beth giggled to herself.

'Where's this coming from?' Natasha questioned as thunder kept rumbling.

Loki stares out the window intently. 'What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?' Steve says to him.

'I'm not overly fond of what follows.' Loki said as something hit the plane.

Thor opens the ramp and grabs Loki and flies out. Beth, Steve and Tony are left dumbstruck. Tony puts his iron man helmet on.

'Now there's that guy.' Iron man stated

'Another Asgardian?' Natasha questioned

'Think the guy's a friendly?' Steve said

'The way he grabbed him, he seemed angry at Loki' Beth said grabbing a parachute.

'Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost.' Tony get ready to jump.

'Stark, we need a plan of attack!' Steve shouted

'I have a plan. Attack.' Iron man said jumping out the plane

'Good plan Stark' Beth said walking towards the exit.

Beth landed Tony blasted Thor with his hand boosters then Thor and Iron Man ran towards each other ascend up continue to fight as they hit the ground

'Hey stop it' Beth said jumping on Thor Back Thor threw Beth off him and she feel on the ground 5 foot away her ankle throbbing.

They continued fighting as Beth laid there in pain. Thor stands facing Tony until Steve shield bounce off both of them. Beth saw Steve standing on a rock across from her.

'Hey! That's enough!' He said then turning to Thor 'Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here.'

'I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes' he roared

'Like we didn't have that sorted already' Beth snapped angry holding her ankle.

'Then prove it! Put the hammer down.' Steve said Tony panicked

'Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!' Thor hits Tony with his hammer sending him back then raises it high and turn to Steve 'You want me to put the hammer down?'

Thor jumps and raises the hammer which ended up collided with Steve's Shield sending a shockwaves through the woods. Tony stood up as Steve lied beside him looking at Thor 'Are we done here?'

They all stood there staring at each other 'A little help would be nice' Beth said.

Steve quickly ran towards her as the other two stared at her. 'My ankle' she whined as Steve picked up her ankle which now was out her shoes.

'It just looks bruised, you'll be ok' Steve smiled

'Thank you' Beth smiled up at him his smile making her heart flutter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the follows, I hope you love this chapter**

* * *

Steve watches until the monitor goes black. Thor, Bruce, Natasha and Beth sat there in silence until Bruce spoke up. 'He really grows on you, doesn't he?'

'Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?' Steve asked

'He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.' Thor said

'An army? From outer space?' Steve said seriously

'Who does the Chitauri obey? And Why do they want the tesseract?' Beth mumbled

'So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.' Bruce smiled

'Selvig?' Thor said

'He's an astrophysicist.' Bruce said

'He's a friend.' Thor sighed

'Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.' She said annoyed think about Burton

'I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.' Steve said

'I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.' Bruce said

'Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.' Thor said

'He killed eighty people in two days.' Beth snapped

'He's adopted.' Thor defended himself

'Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?' Bruce questioned

'It's a stabilizing agent.' Tony said walking in with Coulson and turned to talk to him 'I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive.'

Phil came sat next to Beth kissing her cheek 'Hey Sweetie'

Beth smiled, Phil was like a father figure in her she hugged him 'I missed you, Phil' as Steve frowned at the two.

'Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD.' Tony said then turned to Thor 'No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.

Tony then turns to the crew on the computers 'Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did. Tony shouted then went to cover his eye looking around. 'How does Fury do this?'

'He turns.' Agent Hill said

Tony looks around the monitors 'Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.

'When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?' Agent hill raised her eyebrows

'Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?' Tony said sarcastically

'Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?' Steve chipped in

'He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the barrier.' Bruce stated

'Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect.' Tony said

'Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.' Bruce said

'Finally, someone who speaks English.' Tony smiled

'Is that what just happened?' Steve frowned

'Welcome to my world, Steve' Beth said fiddling with her nails.

Tony and Banner shake hands. 'It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green monster.

Bruce looked down and mumbled 'Thanks.'

'Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.' Nick Fury walked in

'Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.' Steve said puzzled

Fury frowned 'I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys'

Thor frowned 'Monkeys? I do not understand.'

Steve smiled 'I do! I understood that reference.' He looked proud.

Beth giggled quietly at everyone silence. She placed a hand on Steve's arm as he smiled at her.

'Shall we play, doctor?' Tony said to Bruce as they walked off.

* * *

 **Reviews would be amazing**

 **Next Chapter: Beth's back story is revealed and Steve and Tony fight in the lab :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**TWO chapter in one day :3**

* * *

Beth sat at her desk glass balanced on her nose wearing a blouse, black skirt and high heels, she was doing research until a file was thrown in front of her.

It was her file.

'Please don't tell me it's true' Steve said

The file read **Agent Elizabeth Dawn aka Elissia Schmidt**

'Please let me explain' Beth said pulling up a chair.

Steve sat down and Beth took a deep breath

'I am the Great Grand daughter of Johann Schmidt' Beth stared

'But why...' She silences Steve with a finger to his lips.

'My real name is Elissia Schmidt, my Grandmother Sinthea and mother Billy plan to have me and experiment on me, my mum killed my dad after she got pregnant. When I was born they tried to use the serum they created on me. They wanted me to be like you but for evil purposes my powers weren't the same so they were angry, they locked me away. At the age of 10 I was saved by the Shield Phil Coulson raised me and trained me here to be good.'

Beth paused and Steve grabbed her hand 'I hate HYDRA and anything related to it, I'm American not German, that's why I changed my name that why I don't tell anyone the past, it haunts me all my life'

Silence was all that was heard as Steve rubbed his thumb over her hand, she felt shivers go through her. 'I knew their was something about you that took my interest'

Beth looked up and smiled 'When Phil found out you came out the ice he wouldn't stop talking about you. It made me have a lot of respect for you. It must be so hard trying to adapt to this new world'

'It is but I think I'm getting there' Steve smiled helping her up

'I mean any help I can give I'll gladly help' Beth smiled as they walked towards Bruce's Lab

'That would be great, thank you' Steve said frowning Beth turned her head to see Tony trying to wind up Bruce with a probe. They both walked into the room 'Hey! Are you nuts?'

'You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?' Tony said

'Is everything a joke to you?' Steve said angrily towards Tony. Beth grabbed Steve arm in a calming gesture.

'Funny things are.' Tony smirked

'Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor.' Steve said

'No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things.' Bruce smiled

'You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut.' Tony teased

'And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.' Beth spat

'You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.' Tony said

'What do you mean all the variables?' Beth frowned

'You think Fury's hiding something?' Steve raised his eyebrow.

'He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets.' Tony points at Bruce 'It's bugging him too, isn't'

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck 'Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and...'

'Doctor?' Steve said as silence fell over the room.

'A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube.' Bruce said

'I heard it.' Steve acknowledged

Beth eyes widen 'It was aimed at Tony, right?' Bruce nodded

'The Stark Tower? That big ugly' Steve got a dirty look from Tony '...building'

'It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?' Bruce smiled

'That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.' Tony bragged

'So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?' Bruce questioned

'I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files.' Tony said

'I'm sorry, did you say...?' Steve frowned

Beth freaked out 'Your hacking into files'

'Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide.' Tony holds out a bag of blueberries to the pair 'Blueberry?'

'Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?' Steve said

'An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible.' Tony said

'I think Loki's trying to wind us up.' Beth frowned 'so we need to stop fighting'

'This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.' Steve argued

'Following is not really my style.' Tony smirked

Steve laughed scarcity ally 'And you're all about style, aren't you?'

'Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?' Tony snapped

'Hey!' Beth said getting in between Tony and Steve 'If it wasn't for Steve none of us would be here'

'Especially you' Tony said 'Elissia Schmidt wouldn't of been a test dummy'

'Tell me none of this smells am little funky to you?' Bruce said as Beth eyes glared at Tony.

Steve stood there looking torn 'Just find the cube.' He stormed out

'Steve wait' Beth said running after him to the hull of the ship.

* * *

 **Review !**

 **Next Chapter: Steve and Beth find out the truth.**


End file.
